


Not Going Anywhere

by ThousandSunFury



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, First Kiss, M/M, post Dennis' Double Life, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandSunFury/pseuds/ThousandSunFury
Summary: Mac comes back to the apartment after blowing up the range rover and finds Dennis isn't gone after all...





	

It was close to two in the morning when Mac eventually stumbled back to their-  _ his _ apartment. He didn’t turn the light on. He knows the layout of this place better than he knows the action sequences in Thundergun, even after not setting foot in the door for over a year. He squinted around the living room expecting to have some kind of reaction to it. He should feel angry, or sad, nostalgic even, but he can’t put in the effort to figure that shit out right now. He’s drunk and exhausted and he’s spent enough of tonight on that already; now he really just wants to sleep. 

Mac glanced towards the bedroom door but it still sticks in his mind as Dennis’ room. He moved to grab his pajamas and decides to stay on the couch just for tonight-

‘You smell like fire.’ Dennis’ voice is small and tinny and it shakes Mac out of his thoughts instantly. He hadn’t even noticed him sitting there, squished up into the corner of the couch, knees tucked under his chin. He was staring blankly at the window and surrounded by empty bottles. 

‘Dude you look like shit... Thought you were in West Dakota or whatever by now…’ Mac moved closer as he spoke and started to pick up some of the bottles, just the ones in danger of being tripped over, and mainly just for something to do that didn’t include looking at Dennis’ hollow expression. Dennis opened his mouth to reply but only managed a noncommittal ‘yeh.’

‘Christ. Are you gonna be alright or do I need to sit here and make sure you don’t choke on your own goddamn vomit?’ Mac ran his hand through his hair and tried, with only moderate success, to sound more exasperated than fond. Dennis finally shifted his gaze to glare in Mac’s general direction. He was clearly aiming for ‘sharp and threatening’ but most of the effect was obscured by his dried mascara streaks and alcohol-glazed eyes. Mac sighed and removed the bottles he picked up to the kitchen table. He returned with two glasses of water and set them on the coffee table. Mac pushed Dennis’ feet off the couch, forcing him to sit up properly, and sat down next to him heavily.

No one moved or spoke, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable of a silence as Mac would have expected. After a few minutes he looked over at Dennis, who seemed to be forcing his eyes back open every time he blinked. Just as exhausted as Mac then, if not more. Dennis noticed him watching and glanced back. He paused for a moment before cautiously dropping his head to rest on Mac’s shoulder.

‘Seriously, are you okay, man?’ Mac was already worried but damn, if Dennis has his guard down this much? Especially after how he’d been acting the last two days about Mac’s plan, this was. Odd. ‘What happened?’ Mac poked him gently in the chest to keep his attention. 

Dennis let out a harsh breath and screwed his eyes shut to focus on making words happen. ‘Called Mandy when I left the bar. She said… fuck, something about being  _ immature _ and to try again once i _ sorted through some stuff, _ ’ he wasn’t physically frantic like he usually is when he talks like this but the edge in his voice is apparent. ‘Whatever. Wouldn’t have worked out anyway…’ He still hadn’t moved his head from Mac’s shoulder despite his sudden lucidity, which Mac quietly appreciated. 

‘Dude that was like. 8 hours ago? Have you been here the whole time?’ 

‘Nah, I kinda... hid in the back alley for a while? Didn’t wanna go back into the bar after my speech. It was a good speech.’ He mostly mumbled the last part, and trailed off towards the end. 

Mac had a sudden realisation and risked pushing Dennis off to turn slightly and really look at his reaction when he replied, ‘Shit did you see us-’

Dennis twisted his mouth into a frown, ‘Yes, asshole, I saw what you guys did to my car. I’ll get mad about it tomorrow,’ he paused, ‘can’t believe you shot the rocket launcher without me, man.’ the sadness hiding behind the edge really shows up that time. Mac thought he might have heard his voice break a little but he couldn’t be sure. 

‘We… I didn’t think you were coming back, Den.’ Mac was sure he heard his own voice break.

‘Hey,’ Dennis lifted his head enough to look Mac in the eyes,  ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He bit his lip in consideration for a moment before leaning up and pressing a brief, gentle kiss on the corner of Mac’s mouth, then rest his head back on his shoulder. Mac was frozen for a moment in mostly shock but also, pretty goddamn pleased. He started to say something but looked down to see Dennis had fallen asleep, with that smug sort of half-smile of his stuck on his face. Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly based on the idea that ?? Where was Dennis when he walked out of the bar because he didnt drive off so??? And i was laughin/cryin at the image of him pouting on the couch in the dark.


End file.
